


We need to talk, my little dove. (Oswald Cobblepot x Reader Smut)

by AmmyOkami



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bare Hand Spanking, Dom-Oswald, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kneeling, Love, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Teasing, Oral Sex, Oral Sex From Behind, Oswald's Little Princess, Power Play, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex on a table, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, You on top, anal licking, on all fours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>------</p><p>Your heart races as you read Oswald's message on your cell phone.</p><p>"We need to talk, my little dove. Immediately. You know where you can find me. Don't let me wait..." </p><p>------</p><p>Based on the new preview picture of Oswald (Season 2) in which he is sitting on that big wooden chair, Butch standing next to him. This picture literally flooded my brain with dirty images! I warned you... And I am not sorry...</p><p>Starts roughly, ends fluffy... kinda... Enjoy!</p><p>Dedicated to all Oswald lovers who can't wait to for the next season!</p><p>------</p><p>Want some small sample? :3</p><p>"You are perfect, my little doll, so perfect," he breathes. You close your eyes and throw back your head to intensify the wonderful sensation of his hands floating over the sensitive skin of your breasts and nipples. You touch his erected member through his slacks again and you feel it avidly twitching through the material, like it was franticly begging for finally being able to dig between your beautiful legs and to feel the pleasing wet heat that awaited him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need to talk, my little dove. (Oswald Cobblepot x Reader Smut)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Oswald lovers out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Oswald+lovers+out+there).



> Smut ahead. My brain is full with smut. Someone shoot me. Please.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Critics, Comments, Suggestions are always welcome. And I am still in search for a beta reader ;_;

A low sneery chuckle breaks through the silence that imbues the entire room. "I bet you wished you would have accepted me as a friend back then, don't you, Detective Gordon?" The disappointment and shock that Jim actually wanted to leave him behind that one particular day, wanted to leave him to his certain death, caused still a deep grief and anger to Oswald's heart. "Again you ask me for a favor. Again it seems like I am the only one who can help you out, isn't it so? Detective," Oswald spits out contemptuous. "Oh, wait, let me guess; you owe me a big favor in return then, right? Again. In fact you are something like my personal genie in a bottle already, don't you agree with me, Jim?" Gordon's frown satisfies Oswald to the core. This man had to pay for letting him down. And sooner or later he will. Not yet though, but the time will come.

Jim opens his mouth to answer, but a knock on the door interrupts him. "Enter," Oswald says rather bored. The huge mahogany door opens and from one second to another Oswald's face beams with joy. "I got your message, Oswald. You wanted to talk with me? Is it okay now or," you watch alternately to Butch and Gordon, "or do you want me to come later again?" "What, no, my love, you are coming just at the right moment." Oswald sniffs. "Well, gentleman, it has been a delight to talk business, but I have to talk... well... some personal business with my girl now. Please excuse us." Butch, obedient as ever since Zsasz worked on him, obeys immediately, whereas Jim doesn't move a single bit. "We aren't finished yet. I-" "Oh, Detective, we are finished." Eagerly Oswald moves his head up and down. "We are definitely finished. For now. You know where the exit is. You will hear from me soon."

Angrily snorting Jim turns around but stops when he sees you. He watches you in a mix of shock and thrill. When you woke up this morning, you saw a bunch of clothes laying neatly on your bed. There was no note, but you knew it was an instruction for you to wear these today for your beloved one. Only this, nothing more. A sheer white shirt and a wide short black skirt. No bra. No knickers. So now you are standing there, only wearing the skirt and the transparent shirt, which shows your perfect round curves and faintly the beautiful color of your appetizing nipples. You don't gift Gordon even with a glimpse of yours. You know how he betrayed your love and for this you despise him greatly.

"Jim, I am flattered for find a liking on my girlfriend, but I would really appreciate it if you don't eyefuck her in front of me. So, would you be so kind and just go?"

Gordon presents Oswald with a short dark glance before he wordless leaves the room. With James gone now, the atmosphere changes at once. Like an emperor Oswald sits on the swanky hand-carved chair. You adore his new style, it gives him a royal touch you think, and that he was and is for you anyway: a king. Oswald becomes aware of your dreamy gaze and a smug grin starts to play around his mouth. His head rests in his palm. "Are you going to put down roots and stare at me forever?" He holds out his hand for you. "Come on, come to me," he beckons you. "I waited long enough for you."

Your face is burning and your heart feels like it would tear apart your chest at any moment. Full with anticipation you reach out for Oswald's hand and right after that he drags you towards and onto him. Now you sit on his thigh, his hand on your back glides up and down your spine. It makes your blood boil and your body tremble in return. Amazing how a simple touch of his could make your body feel so helplessly and vulnerable, yet so safe and protected. He knows what power he has over you and he loves it.

"You let me wait far too long, little dove," he states, his sudden stern voice confuses you a little bit. "I am sorry. I was taking a shower. I came as fast as possible after I read your message." You look away from him. "Why he was here? Another request? How can you still allow him to face you after all what he has done to you?!" It is impossible to hold back your anger, your eyes are furious with rage and scorn." "Don't let this bother you, my love. That look doesn't suit your pretty face." Oswald forces you to look at him. "I still need him. It can only be of benefit to know someone on this side. He might be useful someday. Trust me. But now... back to you. You. Let. Me. Wait." "I am sorry, Oswald. I told you, I-" "Uh-uh!" he raises his finger to your mouth. "No excuses." You can't tell whether Oswald is angry for real or not.

Fondly you let your fingers run through his soft coal-black hair in hope to soothe him. Your hand finds its way down to his cheek and eventually to his mouth. You wish nothing more than to feel his lips on yours. A surprised, yet pleased, moan escapes his lips when you force him into a kiss. You taste each others lips, your tongue urges itself into his mouth and his audible excitement is the prettiest melody you ever heard. A melody he only sings for you. A melody only you are able to hear. Once more you realize how much you love this man in front of you. How much you want and need him. For such a long time you sticked together with him, accompanied him through thick and thin, helped him in any way possible. But most important of all; you gave him hope again. Until this day. You are his light, his sun, and he is incredibly grateful for having you in his life. You are the only one he really trusts and he would do anything to protect you.

His hand plays with your hair. "__________," Oswald pants. The way he purrs your name so sweetly is something you want to hear over and over again. "That's why I wanted to see you as quickly as possible, little dove." Your quizzical look let him smirk. "I mean I missed you." Oswald took your hand in his and guided it to his crotch. A soft moan flees from your lips as you feel that magnificent hardness you are longing for so much. "I missed you," he repeats more hoarsely now. His eyes wanders down to your chest. "The whole day the only thing I had in mind was how you would look like in that outfit." He whispers the next words, lightly squeezing your sweet roundings through the thin material of your shirt. "How your perfect breasts would press through the fabric. How I would fuck you on this chair." You groan at his words and gasp as he nibbles on your earlobe. "I've been hard since this morning. I only could think about you. The whole fucking day."

Gently he cups your breasts and your breath hitches at his touch. He loves and wants you, loves and wants every fibre of your body. Desirously you fumble around with his trousers, impatient to take him in. You were ready for him right at the moment you entered the room and saw him. Detecting your impatience makes him snicker. He stops you. "Patience, my love." It doesn't take long until your shirt falls to the ground. The sight you offer him makes him bite his lip. He admires every part of your body, admires every inch of your skin. He makes you feel loved, beautiful and wanted.

"You are perfect, my little doll, so perfect," he breathes. You close your eyes and throw back your head to intensify the wonderful sensation of his hands floating over the sensitive skin of your breasts and nipples. You touch his erected member through his slacks again and you feel it avidly twitching through the material, like it was franticly begging for finally being able to dig between your beautiful legs and to feel the pleasing wet heat that awaited him there.

Now it is your turn to grin. "Patience, my love," you mock playfully whilst grinding your crotch against his thigh. He pinches your nipples violently, causing you to let out a high-pitched scream. "Watch your mouth, my dear. Behave. Don't forget who is in front of you." Oswald kisses you hard, rolls your nipples between his fingers before one of his hands sneaks behind your head to press you further against his starving mouth. Your moans and pleadings smothers in his kisses. You couldn't help yourself but grind harder against his thigh to receive the friction you need so much now. Very soon your wetness seeps through his slacks. Oswald doesn't show any signs of noticing it, however, he does, of course he does, and he loves and hates it equally, because it makes it even more difficult for him to keep control over him.

Your hand goes under his jacket and smoothly you pull it over his shoulders. "Too... many... clothes," you stammer as you are about to unbutton his vest. Oswald's hungry mouth encloses your hard bud. Sighing, you throw your head back once more but quickly you move back to watch him greedily suck and nibble on your nipple. His tongue plays so skillfully with you, flickers so lovely over your nipple, light as a butterfly, before he licks and sucks hard and violently. Hearing you groaning his name drives Oswald insane. "Now fuck me, little dove, if you need it so desperately." Though he tries to show no signs of loss of control of his emotions, his shaky voice let you know better.

Hastily you unzip his slacks and take out his erection. You sigh pleased at the hardness of his big cock. He wants you to fuck him? Oh, he should get what he wants! You wet your hand with your own natural lubrication and entangle Oswald's cock with it, inducing a light grunt of his. He feels so good in your hand, smooth like velvet, yet so hard and so ready for diving into your burning heat. So ready to get covered in your silky wetness, begging for allowance of hiding in your sweet pussy. So ready to bump you mercilessly and so ready to bring you over the edge. You want to take him into your mouth so badly, but the throbbing need that pulsates so severely between your legs is almost painful. You need him in you! Now!

You turn around and slowly sink down on him. Though you are wet as fuck, you still have to adjust to his size and although it feels a little bit discomfortable at first, it is a feeling you are addicted to, a feeling you want to feel with him every fucking single day. "Oh, yes," Oswald whispers through clenched teeth, your tight walls are more than he can handle. Your teasing is too much for him to bear with. "Don't let me wait again." He takes your hips and with all might he forces you down to his base, giving you no time to match your narrow entrance to his big cock. You scream at the sting pain his action is causing you, but at the same time the hot feeling of pleasure and avidness floods your mind and body. He holds your hip with one hand and grabs your arm with the other one to keep you steady and in place. You pound up and down, wild and untamed, squeeze him with all power you have. Oswald thrusts his hips against you, both of you grunting and groaning like animals. This act is feral, savage, it is exactly what the both of you need right now. A good hard fuck.

You turn your head and your eyes lock, his beautiful pale face shows that pretty pink shade you love so much on him when the two of you had sex. The room gets soaked with electricity and the wonderful scent of your juices and sweat. His hand reaches from your hip to your center. Oswald knows exactly what you want and need. How you want and need it. Not gently at all he takes your clit between his thumb and index finger, squeezing and pinching it, before he skillfully rubs your swollen pearl the way you like it. You shut your legs tight, still bumping up and down, the pressure and friction amplifies, your breathes coming shorter and quicker. And finally your climax approaches you. "________," he splutters your name while shooting his load deep inside of you. "Oswald... Oswald..," you whimper and cry, your mind completely blank.

Although you just came hard, violently even, your hunger for him isn't satisfied at all. Nor is his. Still hard breathing he suddenly says, "Go with your upper body down. Show me your magnificent ass. Now." Straightaway you defer to him. He helps you finding the right position, part of your weight rests on your forearms while Oswald holds your hips firmly. Oswald chuckles, "My deep apologies, my dear. I made you all dirty." And indeed, some of his cum sticks together with your honey on your inner thighs. He takes a sharp breath while he watches this glorious glistening mix of his and your juices running down your inner thighs.

You sense his fiery stare at your center. "Oswald..," you say weak. "Don't worry, my love. I will lick you clean. It's my duty, isn't it?" Not waiting for your answer he let his face vanish amongst your delicious flesh. Abashed you whine as you feel his nose pressing against your most delicate spot while he was tasting the delicious combination of your and his cum. Deeply he breathes in the scent of yours. "Please, do-don't! Os-wald, this is too... embarr-embarrasing. I can't... I-" His devilish snicker triggers a strange but exciting chill down your spine. "Embarrassing? Oh, my sweetheart, then what about this?" He grabs your buttocks and forces them slightly apart, both of your holes clearly in display for him now. "Oswald! Wha-? No! No! Please!" you struggle, knowing what insidious plan he is about to go after. 

Oswald's grip around your waist gets tighter, his nails digs into your skin. He doesn't listen, he simply ravishes and drinks in your begs and pleads not to watch and taste you THERE. His tongue circled around your fragile entrance. Your face burns in shame. But oh how wonderful taboo and kinky it feels what he is doing to you. He just knows how to do it right, varying pressure and speed, varying the shape of his tongue, soft and flat, narrow and stiff, biting, licking, sucking. He gives you throughout licks from your turgid pearl, to your moist entrance and up to your upper forbidden hole.

He continues, your knuckles are hurting already as you clench your hands into fists, your eyes shut tight. "You still want me to stop?" Oswald taunts, a triumphal undertone in his voice. "No!" you shout. "Fuck, no! Do it! Please, do it!" He continues his delicious torture. You wriggle and squirm, yelling out your second orgasm. Your head is spinning, you are near fainting due to the breathtaking orgasm you just experienced. You know how patient Oswald is, but not when it comes to you. He gives you no time to recover.

"On all fours with you now. I am far from finished with you, my pretty doll." "Os-Oswald... I can't... I..." you pant breathlessly. "On. All. Fours. I won't repeat myself a third time." Weakly you bow to his wish, your arms and knees are still wobbly and shaky. You fear you are really about to faint soon. You dare to turn your head and you see his haughty smile. "You naughty little girl. You ruined my trousers. Do you have any idea how much I paid for them?" He bends over. You shudder when he lifts your skirt over your hip and unveils your bare butt once more. "Oswald..," you whimper while closing your eyes, trying your best not to sound too desperate and vulnerable.

"Look at me, little dove. I didn't allow you to close your eyes." Your eyes met with his icy blue ones. "Oswald..," you breathe once more. He sighs contentedly, grabs for your butt and slightly he pushes your buttocks apart. You struggle in a mix of quandary and arousal, knowing he can see your soaking wet entrance to the fullest again. "Don't... Oswald, please." "Don't what?" he growls. "Please don't look at me like this. Don't look... there." He snorts. "Why not? This is mine. You are mine. I look at your pussy and... _there_ ," you cry out in pain as he, without any warning, drills a finger into your anal, "whenever I want to." You hear him snarl. "I see, so this is what destroyed my expensive clothes." While saying so he rubs your still soaking wet entrance before his index finger disappears in your body. You hold your breath and try your best to hold back your voice.   

"Please forgive me, Oswald. You just make me... hot like no one else." He adds a second finger to penetrate your cunt and continues to fingerfuck both of your holes at a low and steady pace. "Mhm, so you want to say it is my own fault that my trousers are dirty?" he asks dangerously after a while. Nothing you can say, only whimper. You don't even realize that he stopped dipping his fingers in and out of you. It's you who is pushing your hips back and forth now, impaling yourself on him again and again. In amazement Oswald watches his finger disappearing into you over and over again, listens to that naughty sticky sound as he fucks you so nicely with his fingers. "Sweet, my little princess enjoys this, huh? Of course she does, it's so easy for me to dive in and out. So easy. Can you hear that nasty sound you cause, my love?"

"Oh god... Oh god... Oswald... Oswald..." You bite your finger, a thin stream of blood appears. You can't do otherwise. You can't. Too incredible is the sensation he is giving you. "Oh fuck, yes! Yes!" Your saliva wets the ground, you quiver and tremble, see stars. "My sweet slutty princess," Oswald whispers. "You are so beautiful, do you know this? So pretty..."   

A sharp but sweet pain sears through your body and you stop to move for a moment. A second and third blow hits your butt, Oswald's handprint is faintly visible on your skin. "This is for letting me wait. Don't stop moving. Go ahead, my little princess. Yes, exactly like this," Oswald purrs. He can't get enough of the sight you give him, can't get enough of you. Just when you are about to welcome your third climax he withdraws his fingers. Disappointed you sigh. "Turn around. Kneel in front of me." It is not a request, it is an order and leaves no space for arguing.

Now you sit on your knees, between his legs. You look up at him. He holds his hand up, right before your mouth, the sticky wetness of yours clearly visible on the fingers that just fucked you so wonderfully a few moments before. "See that?" You nod. "Taste it. Taste yourself." Not wasting any second you take his hand and let your mouth embrace his index finger. All the time you look into his piercing eyes. Soon after, you do the same with the other one before you start to lick and suck on both of his fingers. Oswald curses mentally as he imagines how it is his hard dick you are sucking so eagerly right now. "Tell me. Is it really my fault? Do I make your juices flow that much that it even trickles through my slacks and onto my skin? Do I make you that horny?"

"Y-Yes. You do. Of course you do. Oswald. I love you. I need you," you tell him in all honesty, putting all of your heart in your words. Oswald's conceited expression turns into a soft and loving one. He bends over to give you a affectionate kiss, he fondles your cheek. You watch him raise and he helps you up. He takes off your skirt. "Sit down." This time his voice sounds tender, all roughness in it gone. Gently he pushes you onto the chair. It is him who kneels in front of you now. "This is your chair, Oswald. I mean-" "Shhhh. Hush, my little princess." He heaves your legs over his shoulders. "You are my princess, my queen. Never forget this." Oswald kisses the inside of your thighs up to your center. "I love you, _________," he says almost not audible and finally he tastes your exquisite sweet honey. Heavily panting you watch how his face dives between your legs as he thirstily drinks every single delicious drop of your dripping arousal.

Time stops and you want to keep this moment forever. You two belong together, now and in future. His tongue finds your throbbing clit. Your whole body shivers and trembles under his endearments. Oswald takes a deep breath. "You smell and taste so good." He continue showing you his affection and love, encouraged by your moans and cries. "Don't stop," you suddenly blurt out, "Please don't stop, oh, please. Oswald." Your animalistic voice is all he needs to get hard again. You turn him on like no one else in this world. Roughly you yank his hair as he finally brings you over the edge again. You don't know how much more you can take, tears of love and happiness are streaming down your cheeks. Yes, you love him and he loves you. With all his heart. With all his soul.

Oswald gives you a little bit time to calm down, using it to get rid of his clothes. You open your eyes and a warm smiling Oswald greets you. Without saying anything he drags you off the chair and pushes you tenderly down to the ground. Just then your realize that he is naked. Leaving clothes on while having sex with him was always extremely sexy and arousing for both of you, but nothing in this world felt better than the feeling his bare skin on yours. Oswald positions himself between your legs and in front of your hot moistness.

"Nothing and nobody will ever break us apart. Nothing and nobody will ever hurt you. In any way. I promise. I swear." His words let your heart race in happiness. He means the world to you. And you mean the world to him. And finally. He pushes himself into you. Nice and slowly. He bends down to kiss you, fills you with his love. "I love you, _________, my princess. Forever I will." With this words he bumps fully into you. Oswald starts to thrust, soft and lovingly. "Oh god, ________," he sighs, "how hot and wet you are... and so tight around me." "Oswald..," you shortly gasp. "Oswald... Oh, Oswald..." Your mixed cries and groans fills the room once more, this time so tenderly, sacred even. His pace becomes quicker and fiercer.

"On the table," Oswald growls out of control. Before you know it you are already laying on the table. He grips your legs and raise them, holding your ankles up in the air, your legs shut together to add more friction while he recklessly penetrates you. You give him some more eye candy, licking and sucking on your fingers and squeezing and massaging your own breasts and nipples. "_______... Oh, _______... You little... Ah-" His speed and depth of thrusts increases and the unbelievable beautiful sight you give him with your blushed cheeks, your mouth half open, moaning and whimpering his name in ecstasy, your bouncing breasts as he continues rocking ruthlessly into you, makes him even more obsessive with you.

He loves you. He loves you. With each hard single thrust you feel it. With each hard single thrust you feel his love for you. He kisses you deeply, your muscles tensioned around him. Your moaning and growling voices combines into a melody of love and lust, safety and sweetness. "___________!" he groans your name huskily, not able to keep back his orgasm anymore. You reach your own orgasm together with him as you see his face twisting in sheer lust and pleasure and hear him shamelessly moan and cry out your name. With a last unbridled yell he spills the last drops of his hot seed into you.

Powerless he collapses and you feel his wonderful weight on your body. You kiss for a while until both of you are able to breath normally again. "You know, Oswald, I think I have to talk urgent business with you tomorrow again," you grin mischievously. "Tomorrow? I think I can cancel some appointments I have tonight, my love. You have priority. But! Don't let me wait again or I have to think about some real punishment for you." You lick your lips and Oswald smiles viciously at your next words. "We shall see if I will be punctual or not, my love. We shall see."


End file.
